Reaching
by RAHbooks
Summary: Orihime and Ulquiorra's thoughts on one another as they try to understand each other in terms of the worlds they are each accostomed to. More thought than story, one-shot. Ulquihime. Now K  for one paragragh of mild suggestive content. Blame Aizen.
1. Reaching

**This is my first Bleach story, if you can call it that, it's only about four paragraphs long and really more a collection of thoughts than a plot. It was just one of those ideas that got into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I sat down and wrote it so here you go. Hope it's not too corny, but my Ishihime sister thought it was sweet so maybe it's not too bad.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me, it belongs to that moron Tite Kubo who refuses to put any romance in it. (He's only a moron with the romance thing, with everything else he's brilliant.)**

**Reaching**

"He has lost his heart. He no longer has the feelings of a big brother." That's what Rukia told me when Sorra came back as that monster, as a Hollow. I think, maybe she was wrong, after all he fought that Hollow that was controlling him and saved me. Doesn't that mean he still had a heart?

I never was afraid of you. Even that first time I saw you when you were attacking Sado. I think it was because of your eyes, that perfect shade of emerald I've never seen anywhere else, but even more that deep, sad loneliness I saw in them. As if you wanted to reach out to someone, but you were afraid that if you did your hand would be slapped away. I know that feeling. I always wanted to reach out to Ichigo, but I was afraid he would just push me away. I have gotten closer to him since Rukia came, but I think I've also gotten farther away. I thought I was in love with him, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe it was just a crush and I'm growing out of it, or maybe I'm letting go because I think he loves Rukia and I don't want to hurt either of them.

Rukia told me that Hollows are humans souls who couldn't move on because their hearts were tied to something or someone in the living world and so they lost their hearts. I think they lose their hearts because they're trying to escape the pain. I see that hole not quite in your chest and I wonder, who tore out your heart? What pain were you trying to escape? When I look in your eyes I think maybe you didn't.

Has that sadness been fading lately or is that my imagination? Or are you reaching for something, someone else? Are you reaching for me? I promise won't slap you away. I'll reach for you too.

If you really don't have a heart, then I'll give you mine.

**Well, watcha think? Should I do another chapter with Ulquiorra's thoughts? Let me know. Oh and please tell me if I spelled any of the names wrong.**

**Reviewers will get a whole batch of my mama's fudge all to themselves. Non reviewers will be attacked by Arrancars. (You can pick which).**

**Thanks and prayers,**

**RAHbooks**


	2. Shining

**So, here's Ulquiorra's side of it, most of which came to me between three thirty and three forty-five in the morning on the day collage classes started back. I wrote it later though, so hopefully I worked it out. Blame Aizen for the new rating, he's a pervert as well as evil.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Bleach. However, since fan would ruin the pairings he had planned anyway and do whatever they wanted, I no longer call Tite Kubo a moron for not including romance, that way no one hates him for sticking people with the "wrong" partner.**

**Shining**

"To creatures like us, born of fear, a man without fear shines like the moon against the blackness of night." That's what one of the other Arrancars said to explain why we follow Aizen. I suppose he was at least partly right. Even so, Aizen does not fear because he has no reason to fear. He knows he can defeat any opponent with his Kyouka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis. The moon may shine, but it does not completely dispel the darkness.

If Aizen is the moon, then surely you are the sun. you should be afraid, and yet when I look into your silver eyes I can see that you are telling the truth when you say you are not. That kind of courage shines much more brightly than Aizen's pale imitation. After seeing the sun chase the darkness away it is difficult to think of even the fullest moon as bright.

And yet shadows always remain, and the moon can eclipse the sun. Aizen is trying to do this to you. If he cannot extinguish your light he is at least determined to block it. Locking you away and making you rear for your friends at least is the best he can do.

Worse than that is the way he looks at you. I see the hunger in his eyes as he imagines what he wants and for the first time I understand what it means when humans say something makes their skin crawl. I do not know if you realize what he would do given the chance, but surely if you did you would be afraid.

What shines even more than you lack of fear is your lack of anger or hatred. Except for that one time when I pushed you too far, you have not shown me either. You should be angry at me. You should hate me. I threatened the friends you obviously care so much for. I forced you to come here. I keep you from leaving. If I meet any of your friends as they try to rescue you I will kill them. I seem to especially dislike that substitute Shinigami, though I can think of no rational reason for that.

Why are you not afraid? Why do you have no anger? Do you even know what hate is? Does this have to do the heart? If I asked you, would you tell me what that means? Would I be able to understand the answer?

Can you fill the space where my heart should be?

**So did I pull it off? My sister liked it, so I guess it's good. Review and let me know. The Arrancars are getting impatient for someone to fight, and my mom can always make more fudge!**

**Thanks and prayer,**

**RAHbooks**


End file.
